Open My Eyes
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Depois do retorno de Sam do inferno, nada parece o mesmo. O que está havendo com Sam? Spoiler dos 5 primeiros episódios da 6a temporada. Sam e Dean, não contem wincest explícito, mas pode ser lida com e sem temática slash, a gosto da interpretação.


**Open My Eyes**

**ShiryuForever94**

**Título:** Open My Eyes  
**Autor: **ShiryuForever94  
**Categoria:****Challenge NFF Novembro/2010, Songfic**, Supernatural, General, Songfic (Open My Eyes, do The Rasmus), POV de Sam Winchester, Sofrimento emocional.  
**Advertências:**Spoiler dos primeiros cinco episódios da 6ª Temporada de Supernatural.  
**Classificação:** R (pelo sofrimento emocional)  
**Capítulos:** 1 (one shot)  
**Completa:** [X] Yes [ ] No  
**Resumo:** Depois do retorno de Sam do inferno, nada parece o mesmo. O que está havendo com Sam?  
**Dedicatória:** Para Sniper Padalecki, porque ele sofre comigo vendo os episódios.  
**Beta-reader:** Sniper Padalecki  
**Disclaimer:** Todos os direitos de Supernatural são de Eric Kripke. Fanfiction feita sem fins lucrativos, apenas para diversão dos fãs.

**Sam's POV**

Está frio lá fora. E está frio aqui dentro. Dean está dormindo, mas não é um sono calmo. Sinto como se ele fosse despertar a qualquer minuto e me encarar com os olhos verdes cheios de apreensão dele. Algo se perdeu entre nós e eu não quero admitir, mas eu sei que tenho parte nisso.

Ou talvez tudo seja por minha causa.

Há uma pequena voz no meu coração que parece me dizer que eu não estou sendo totalmente verdadeiro nem com ele, nem comigo e eu não quero ouvir essa voz, pois teria que ouvir outras coisas e não sei se posso, nem se devo, lidar com isso.

Tem horas em que penso porque estou aqui novamente. Tem horas em que eu acho que não deveria ter me feito perceber por Dean e deveria ter continuado anônimo e fugindo dele. Porque é o que tenho feito nesse último ano: estive fugindo de Dean.

Meu próprio irmão e eu... Eu não sei...

Essa última investigação foi complicada. Ele está desconfiado, o olhar de Dean é cheio de dúvidas. Ora, eu não sou idiota. Ainda mais agora que eu... Bem, eu não sou mais eu mesmo. Ou realmente sempre fui assim?

Suspiro desapontado comigo mesmo e apenas fico olhando para a noite lá fora. Não sei como lidaremos com isso. Será que meu irmão não entende que eu apenas fiz o que era possível? Ou melhor, eu fiz o que eu achei que deveria fazer para derrotar mais inimigos.

Minha vida tem se limitado a lutar, me preparar, lutar e vencer. Se vida é um nome que possa ser dado a isso. Não tenho me preocupado em sentir.

Não até rever Dean.

Não que eu possa dizer a ele que o utilizei como isca para atacar o ninho dos vampiros. Ora, eu sabia que encontraríamos uma cura, mas nem pra mim mesmo, nem para Samuel, eu posso dizer algo assim. Não me compreenderiam.

Eu perdi algo quando estive no inferno. Eu sequer consigo, ou quero, falar a respeito. Talvez porque minha alma tenha se corrompido de tal forma que eu já não me importo mais.

Então porque me importo com o que meu irmão sente sobre mim? Por que?

Eu disse ao Dean que a presença dele, por perto, era importante para me manter são... Bem, talvez não tenha sido isso o que eu disse, mas foi o que eu quis dizer.

Ainda me lembro do rosto dele quando descobriu que eu estava vivo. Havia tanto... Amor.

Aquele amor dele me fez titubear, balançou minha alma enferrujada por conta de tantas caçadas, de mortes, de sangue.

Ele é, sempre será, meu ponto fraco. Ou talvez seja meu ponto forte. Eu não sei se eu agüento aquele olhar de dúvida e amor puro ao mesmo tempo. Eu não... Eu...

**Fear is like a tree**

**O medo é como uma árvore**

**That grows inside of me silently**

**Que cresce dentro de mim silenciosamente**

**And you could be my blood**

**E você poderia ser meu sangue**

**And be a part of me secretly**

**E ser parte de mim secretamente**

Dean é a pessoa que eu mais amo. É o único que me restou. É minha parte boa, é o cara bonito, alegre e legal. Ou era.

Eu quis tanto que ele tivesse uma vida normal e agora eu tenho ciúme. Não é um ciúme destrutivo, não é isso, é que... Bem, agora ele se preocupa com Lisa, e com Ben e eu deixei de ser o centro da vida dele e...

Mas não foi o que eu disse a ele que fizesse? E ele realmente tentou. Eu o acompanhei um tempo depois que voltei, não quis me intrometer. Ou tive medo de me intrometer e ver que tudo mudara, tanto quanto eu mudei e me recuso a ver.

Quando ele me abraçou, quando ele soube que era eu mesmo, foi tão... Cheio de amor. E eu não consegui corresponder, é como se essa parte de mim, aquela que lida com sentimentos, não estivesse lá.

Não sei mais se ainda há alguma chance de que o antigo Sam, aquele que era mais sensível, que ria e que brincava, consiga voltar. Eu nem sei mais se ele ainda existe.

O que eu senti quando ele finalmente soube que Bobby já havia me visto e sabia que eu estava vivo? Não sei dizer. Vi tanto sofrimento no rosto do meu irmão. Ele tentou me resgatar. É mal dos Winchester. Nós nunca desistimos. Eu ainda lembro das palavras.

- "Você prometeu que me deixaria ir."

- "Claro que eu não deixaria. Me processe! Um ano inteiro? Não podiam me tirar do meu sofrimento?"

Eu poderia contestar e dizer que Dean nem imagina o que eu passei, mas... Ele sabe. Ele foi torturado e torturador lá embaixo. Eu não tinha argumentos...

Por que penso nisso agora? Já foi, já acabou e...

Por que me sinto tão traidor? Por que não consigo mais sentir apenas aquele amor incondicional que eu sempre tive por Dean? Eu estou tão...

Frio.

**I've lost a war**

**Eu perdi uma guerra**

**I've lost a fight**

**Eu perdi uma batalha**

**I've killed a man**

**Eu matei um homem**

**Wasted a life**

**Desperdicei uma vida**

Há tanta alma e calor em Dean que parece um contraste incrível com quem eu não sou mais. Ele tentou falar comigo sobre a jaula. Eu não quis. Eu não posso. Não consigo e sei que soou como se eu não confiasse nele, sendo que não confio é em mim mesmo.

Quando ele optou por voltar para Lisa e Ben eu realmente entendi, mas ao mesmo tempo eu queria que ele viesse comigo. É tão estranho. Eu o afasto de mim, mas eu o quero comigo, é como um liame indestrutível que nos atrai e nos afasta, que nos mantém unidos apesar de fugirmos disso de vez em quando.

Ao menos eu estou fugindo. Não entendo a mim mesmo muitas vezes e não sei o que está errado comigo. Minha alma parece quebrada em tantas partículas que já não há nada que possa juntá-la novamente.

Só que me sinto mais inteiro quando ele está por perto. Quando Dean me olha nos olhos é como se um calor que há muito não existe em meu coração ressurgisse. E isso me conforta e apavora ao extremo. O que há conosco? O que há entre nós que é tão forte que nem o inferno consegue desmembrar?

Ou será que conseguiu? Eu não sei se eu quero uma resposta ou se terei coragem de saber a resposta.

Tenho medo de quem eu sou agora. Ou talvez apenas tenha medo de quem eu nunca mais serei. Eu me lembro de nossa conversa ainda no caso dos Djin. Eu disse a ele que gostaria que ele viesse porque ele ainda se importa. Coisa que me é difícil agora. Eu simplesmente...

O que eu me tornei?

Quem eu sou agora?

Por que há um buraco negro no meu peito e na minha alma que não sei onde começa, nem onde termina, nem se um dia irá embora? O que há de errado comigo?

Será que Dean tem minhas respostas? Será que o amor dele é suficiente para nós dois? Será que é amor? O que eu estou pensando? Por que apenas não saio pela porta e desapareço da vida de nós dois?

**Open my eyes, let me see you**

**Abra meus olhos, deixe-me te ver**

**And blow this blinding darkness away**

**E afastar essa escuridão que me cega**

**Open my eyes, let me find you**

**Abra meus olhos, deixe-me te encontrar**

**Give me a sign**

**Me dê um sinal**

Será que ainda existe um nós?

Eu quero proteger Dean. Eu amo meu irmão de uma maneira tão insana que talvez alguns estudos psiquiátricos pudessem ser feitos sobre nós dois e ao mesmo tempo eu não hesitaria em deixá-lo sofrer para conseguir obter informações sobre alguma caçada.

Que foi o que eu fiz no caso dos vampiros...

Quem sou eu?

A única coisa que sei é que é muito melhor quando ele está por perto. Sim, porque quando Dean está ao meu lado parece que minha humanidade retorna. Ao mesmo tempo... Tenho medo.

Medo de não conseguir mais amá-lo como já amei, medo de colocá-lo em um risco tão grande que eu não seja capaz de salvá-lo.

Tenho medo de não sentir.

Tenho medo de mim mesmo.

E das chamas negras que me consomem de vez em quando no escuro silêncio de meus pensamentos. Sinto ânsia de mortes e mais mortes, sinto o gosto do sangue e não me apavoro.

Sinto o cheiro podre da perdição e eu apenas... Não ligo.

Se antes eu estremecia, se antes eu hesitava, agora apenas franzo o cenho e decido em segundos que uma vida a mais ou a menos não vai fazer diferença se for pelo bem comum.

Se é que é o bem.

Já não sei pelo que luto, contra quem estou me digladiando. É algum inimigo externo ou sou apenas eu mesmo? Contra quem me debato nas noites de pesadelos? Qual a face que eu não quero enxergar no espelho?

Eu me lembro... Lembro-me do reflexo quebrado de Lúcifer quando eu disse sim a ele, eu me lembro de tantas pessoas que me acompanharam numa vida que eu soube tarde demais que jamais foi minha e sempre foi dele. Do senhor dos infernos. Daquele a quem me entreguei para salvar o mundo e, surpresa, o mundo não sabe sequer o sacrifício que eu fiz.

Por que ninguém se importa? A ignorância de todos sobre o que houve me parece um grande acinte. Ao mesmo tempo, que herói eu sou que desejo reconhecimento e massagens em meu ego? Eu decidi, não foi?

Não foi?

**Hate is like a ghost**

**O ódio é como um fantasma**

**That lives inside of me, I plead**

**Que vive dentro de mim. Eu suplico**

**For you to be my guide**

**Que você seja meu guia**

**To be the feeder of my need**

**Que supra minha necessidade**

Dean se remexe na cama e eu suspiro. Ele não está muito bem. O sangue dos vampiros pode ter sido tirado por aquela cura louca que Samuel nos trouxe, mas vai levar um tempo.

Observo-o dormir e parece que temos novamente nossa infância de volta.

E eu gostaria tanto que isso fosse verdade.

Tempos de inocência que duraram tão pouco, sendo que a parte de Dean foi ainda menor. Ele amadureceu mais rápido e de maneira mais abrupta que eu. Era ele o responsável por mim, era ele quem me vigiava o sono.

Eu de nada sabia e ele já estava a postos para cuidar e proteger. Como ele mesmo disse, isso meio que o define: proteger-me.

Eu queria chorar, mas as lágrimas não aparecem. É como se uma rocha estranha estivesse no lugar do meu coração. Eu sinto, mas não consigo sentir, num paradoxo torturante que eu não sei entender.

Ando pelo quarto em silêncio e me sento na cama ao lado da dele. O rosto continua perfeito, sua respiração talvez esteja um pouco rápida, vê-lo dormir tem o efeito calmante de uma paz que não sinto há muito tempo.

De repente eu sei por que eu voltei. E tenho medo de saber o motivo.

Por que, na verdade, eu não me importo com a humanidade e ao mesmo tempo luto por ela. Não é bem a humanidade que me importa.

- "Sam?"

A voz meio fanhosa de Dean quando ele acorda assustado e me vê sentado ali perto encarando-o me faz quase sorrir. Eu me lembro de quando éramos mais inocentes.

- "Sou eu." Respondo com a obviedade ridícula de quem não sabe o que dizer.

- "Tem certeza?"

Por essa eu não esperava... Ele tem o olhar triste e assustado. Eu... Eu não sei o que dizer. Poderia dizer que o amo acima de qualquer coisa, mas então porque fiz o que fiz? Por que eu não consigo apenas ser o velho Sam? Fico olhando para ele feito um perfeito totem morto e nada digo.

**Take my word and fold me in**

**Examine minhas palavras e me encontre**

**Free the soul behind the sin**

**Liberte a alma por detrás do pecado**

**The endless dark will be the death of my senses**

**A escuridão sem fim será a morte de meus sentidos**

- "Sam, não vai responder?"

Ele insiste e eu não sei o que dizer. Eu não consigo achar respostas nem para mim, quanto mais para dar a ele. – "Claro que tenho." Minto sem olhar para ele e me levanto. – "Por que não volta a dormir, são cinco e meia da manhã, daqui a pouco vai amanhecer."

- "Você por acaso dormiu?"

Se eu disser que não, será a verdade, mas ao mesmo tempo não quero dizer a ele que não consegui pregar o olho com medo de meus pesadelos. – "Perdi o sono há uma meia hora e resolvi levantar."

- "E por acaso dormiu e acordou com uma faca na cintura e com a mesma roupa?"

Mordo meus lábios. Ele sempre foi bom em descobrir quando estou mentindo. – "Apenas coloquei tudo no lugar, de novo. Volte a dormir, Dean."

Eu olho pela janela e suspiro. Outro dia virá e outro dia eu vou mentir.

- "Pare de mentir pra mim."

Quando foi que Dean se levantou e se postou atrás de mim? Volto-me assustado. Ele se moveu tão silenciosamente que eu não senti. – "Dean, é sério, está tudo bem."

- "Vou repetir, pare de mentir para mim."

Há um fogo estranho nos olhos dele e eu sinto a escuridão dentro de mim aumentar, como se fosse uma fuga, uma proteção a algo. Só consigo dar um sorriso falso. – "Ah, vamos, pare com isso, não sou mais o irmãozinho precisando de colo."

- "Precisa é de uma boa surra. Eu me lembrei, Sam, eu sei que me deixou ser atacado por aquele vampiro. Como posso confiar em você assim?"

Estou paralisado de... Medo? Faz tempo que não sinto medo, mas agora... Dean é tudo que eu tenho, é quem eu amo de todo coração e...

Vozes. Novamente ouço vozes me mandando apenas sair de lá e deixar tudo isso para trás. Eu estou tão confuso.

- "Me ajude..." Sussurro agoniado com o olhar perdido que eu nem sabia mais que tinha. – "Estou com medo, Dean..."

E não sei quando foi que ele me abraçou, só sei que me joguei nos braços dele e finalmente...

Finalmente as lágrimas vieram...

**Take my heart and hold it in**

**Pegue meu coração e segure-o com você**

**Kill the beast under my skin**

**Mate o monstro dentro de mim**

**The endless dark will be the death of my senses**

**Ou a escuridão sem fim será a morte de meus sentimentos**

- "Sammy..."

Meu irmão está chorando comigo. Eu sinto as lágrimas dele molharem meu rosto quando ele roça os lábios em minha face num beijo leve. Eu amo tanto... Eu havia me esquecido, como eu amo tanto... Dean...

* * *

A sexta temporada já começou e um dos principais traços dela, até agora, é que Sam Winchester não é o mesmo. Eis minhas ideias para os primeiros episódios. Claro que talvez não seja nada disso, mas acontece que eu estou gostando da temporada e resolvi escrever ao menos uma de alguma episódio. Espero que gostem e, se quiserem me fazer feliz, deixar uma review ao menos comentando se gostou ou não seria interessante. Obrigada.


End file.
